Meu Verão
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Ele a conheceu no verão, viveram boas lembranças no outono e se separaram no inverno. Anos depois a figura de Draco Malfoy trás a Remus tudo o que ele lutou para esquecer, ou fingia ter esquecido.


Meu verão

O inverno estava chegando, e eu estava desesperado para o retorno do verão. Mas eu sabia que mesmo desejando isso do fundo do meu ser, o meu verão jamais seria o mesmo. Ao menos era o que eu acreditava, até conhecê-lo.

Dumbledore havia me conseguido uma vaga em seu corpo docente e eu estava realmente animado, não só retornaria ao lugar que mais amei na vida, como teria a chance de conhecer o filho de James, e isso me deixava incrivelmente contente. Mas ainda não parecia ser o suficiente para me fazer gostar do outono, que começaria no meio de setembro, onde minhas melhores lembranças estavam, e muito menos do inverno que se aproximava, onde havia lembranças que eu desejava esquecer. Eu nunca gostei do verão em meus tempos de colégio, hoje sou quase devoto dele, que ironia.

Meu primeiro encontro com Harry não havia sido em uma boa situação e consequentemente aquilo me dizia que meu ano não deveria ser muito melhor, e no fim, havia Sirius a solta, e isso por si só já tornava meu ano muito desgastante.

Em minha primeira aula com os terceiros anos, que acontecia ainda no verão, uma vez que o outono começaria em apenas alguns dias, foi quando eu o conheci, e assim como aquele verão, anos atrás, eu vi olhos acinzentados brilhando para mim, e mesmo encarando a cópia miniatura de Lucius Malfoy, eu ainda conseguia enxergar os belos olhos de Narcisa Malfoy.

Naquela noite, eu não dormi. Era normal para mim nas noites de lua cheia, mas este não era o caso, eu estava apenas embebido em lembranças demais para me sentir disposto a dormir.

Eu ainda sentia o olhar pesado de Sirius sobre mim quando lhe confessei meu pecado, e ainda me lembrava daqueles olhos cinza brilhando de desejo para mim.

E aí estava a razão para eu ser masoquista. O verão me trazia lembranças de quando nos conhecemos e que eu desejava esquecer, uma vez que era o início de tudo, mas mesmo assim, eu não deixava de amá-lo, afinal, no outono tivemos o melhor pedaço de nossas vidas. Ao menos essas eram as boas lembranças, porque no inverno, triste e frio, eu a perdi para sempre. Duas vezes, dois invernos.

Durante as aulas, eu evitava a todo custo olhar na direção de Draco, e isso era bem fácil uma vez que ele parecia me desprezar, mas era necessário apenas um único olhar para as lembranças voltarem a me atormentar.

O outono havia chegado, e logo as lembranças dos bons momentos também, e foi em uma noite após a última lua cheia que eu me lembrei dela.

_Narcisa Malfoy nunca gostou de seguir regras, e por isso, assim que ganhou liberdade, tratou de fazer de errado tudo que podia, e entre suas heresias, encontrava-se a traição. Foi naquela noite quente de verão, há quase 14 anos atrás, quando eu a encontrei em um bar trouxa a procura de sua vítima, que mais tarde descobri ser a primeira._

_Ela me viu com seus olhos brilhantes e sorriu. Logo pensei que estivesse bêbada, normalmente ela me xingaria antes de sorrir para mim, mas me surpreendi ao vê-la ainda sóbria._

_- Você parece o tipo de pessoa que eu estava procurando. É o Lupin, não é? Amigo do Sirius..._

_Eu apenas fui capaz de balançar a cabeça em concordância e muito me surpreendi quando após uns três copos de alguma bebida alcoólica que eu recusei ela tentou me beijar._

_- O que está fazendo?_

_- Tentando trair o idiota do meu marido que, desde que se ligou às artes das trevas, não tem mais tempo de me levar pra cama._

_Eu me senti chocado pela sinceridade em suas palavras, mas não pude deixar de tentar pôr algum juízo na cabeça dela e mostrar que não seria comigo que seus planos se concretizariam. Como eu estava enganado._

_Nossa briga durou pouco, logo ela já estava sentada no meu colo, com a boca grudada na minha e me apertando ao máximo, fazendo meus instintos humanos reagirem. A proximidade da lua cheia não ajudava a diminuí-los, apenas os tornavam mais fortes, e eu amaldiçoei meu corpo e suas reações involuntárias._

_- Pare com isso!_

_E enquanto eu tentava me livrar das mãos de Narcisa, ela parecia ainda mais determinada em me levar para a cama no lugar de seu marido._

_- Olhe pra mim!_

_E eu cometi o erro, pela segunda vez naquela noite, de olhar nos olhos dela. Quando eu finalmente havia conseguido me livrar de seus olhos, vi um sorriso triunfante em sua boca. Ali descobri que Narcisa sempre queria ter aquilo que quisesse, e ninguém deveria discordar._

_O sorriso foi apenas o começo, a derrota, ao seguir sua ordem, não havia mais volta, e ela sabia disso, pois logo me puxou escada acima e foi aí que notei o quanto ela estava preparada. Afinal, ela já estava com a chave de um quarto em mãos enquanto eu sequer havia reparado na existência de quartos naquele lugar._

_E ali não demorou para ela arrancar minha blusa e me jogar na cama. Tempos mais tarde, quanto contei a Sirius, o infeliz me chamou de frouxo por ter deixado uma mulher me controlar na cama, mas ele não sabia o quanto Narcisa era dominante e envolvente._

_Conseguiu tirar a minha calça tão rápido como se livrou de minha blusa e mordia meu pescoço quase desesperada, eu sentia as mãos dela sobre todo o meu corpo e seus dedos suaves passeavam pelo meu tórax como se fizessem isso todos os dias._

_Ela mexia o quadril sobre o que sobrara de minha roupa de forma tão envolvente que chego a pensar que era justamente para não me deixar pensar, não me deixar retomar a consciência do que fazia, e ali, em um gesto simples, estava a primeira fraqueza de Narcisa: ela tinha medo de perder sua caça._

_E isso ficou tão claro para mim que consigo me lembrar que no único momento em que ela se separou de mim para tirar o vestido negro e curto que usava, não parou de fazer poses que me faziam prender o olhar em seu corpo._

_Mas eu não queria apenas olhar, eu queria tocar e foi em menos de segundos, após o vestido ir ao chão e eu descobri que alem do quarto preparado Narcisa também estava sem roupas intimas,que eu fui com tudo em direção aqueles seios perfeitos._

_A mão, a boca, tudo parecia pouco na hora de usufruir daquele corpo maravilhoso que nem de longe se comparava ao de minha primeira e única amante._

_Logo Narcisa se livrou da minha cueca e se sentou no meu colo, mas agora, muito mais provocante do que quando o fez lá embaixo, e tão logo ela começou aquilo que tanto queria,ela sobre mim, ela no comando, a primeira de muitas posições que se seguiram naquela noite, Mas foi quando chegamos ao primeiro clímax e que olhei no relógio de parede que notei que já passava da meia noite, e portanto, já era o "dia seguinte" e também que já não era mais verão._

_Assim nossa noite daquela cama, onde o prazer foi nosso único amigo, eu fiz minha primeira boa lembrança de outono._

No dia seguinte, quando fui dar aula, a lembrança de minha noite de prazer com Narcisa Malfoy ainda rodava minha mente, e logo meu encontro com Draco não podia ser pior, afinal, seus olhos me lembravam o prazer que senti com aquela bela mulher, enquanto seu todo me lembrava o homem que ela traíra comigo.

Claro que o destino parecia conspirar contra mim uma vez que, no fim da aula, o garoto veio até minha mesa.

- Pare de me olhar desse jeito, eu não gosto.

O mesmo jeito arrogante do pai, mas eu via nele a mãe, via o jeito de mandar em mim e ao mesmo tempo que pedia distância, pedia atenção.

- Me perdoe.

Mas ele não ouviu, apenas virou as costas e saiu, e mesmo não sendo uma lembrança prazerosa, eu ainda tinha minha primeira lembrança de outono marcada pela ordem de um Malfoy.

_Meus encontros seguintes com Narcisa foram tão fortes como o primeiro, mas tivemos muitos mais diálogos no antes e no depois, o que me proporcionou conhecer melhor a mulher que se escondia por trás de Narcisa Malfoy._

_Não foi muita surpresa quando em seus relatos eu ouvi histórias terríveis de sua infância, coisa que Sirius também costumava contar, e ouvi o quanto cada uma das irmãs Black eram diferentes._

_Andrômeda, com seu jeito doce, se apaixonou por trouxas e acabou casada com um nascido trouxa, foi uma rebelde sem causa, nas palavras de Narcisa._

_Bellatrix, o demônio da família, seu prestígio e conquistas ofuscavam tudo que Narcisa fazia, mas isso não impedia a irmã mais velha de tentar puxar seus cabelos quando mais nova, e não pude deixar de pensar em como o comportamento agressivo a seguia desde a infância._

_Narcisa, por sua vez, era a última filha e teve tanta liberdade como as duas irmãs. Assim, o casamento apressado não a incomodou, ganhou muito mais tempo para fazer o que quisesse depois de casada. Por ser a mais nova, ela sempre queria falar, queria aparecer, mas nunca tinha alguém disposto a escutar, e isso foi o que a incentivou a dar ordens àqueles seres que considerava inferior a ela._

Enquanto os dias passavam em direção do que seria o próximo inverno, eu reparava no quanto Draco se parecia com a mãe. Ele queria sempre brilhar, e ali eu notei que sua aversão a Harry não era nada além de pura inveja, ele queria o prestígio, e sem isso, restava-lhe apenas a mesma tática que vi Narcisa usar tantas vezes: a ordem.

Não foi estranho que, mesmo eu sendo o professor e ele o aluno, eu recebesse diversas ordens de Draco, coisas sempre simples como "não me olhe" ou "saia da minha frente", mas que me lembravam as ordens contrárias que sua mãe me dava, "não me deixe" ou "olhe para mim".

Mas, naquela tarde, a ordem foi algo muito mais forte do que um simples aviso.

- Pare de me encarar. Se continuar, vou mandar uma carta para os meus pais e você vai daqui para rua.

- Você devia parar de ameaçar as pessoas Draco, aliás, muitos adorariam ter tanta atenção como você tem.

E não me foi inacreditável quando após uma lua cheia eu olhava minhas cartas da semana e reparei na letra curva e muito bem desenhada, que eu tantas vezes havia visto, em um de meus envelopes.

A carta era simples, assim como os bilhetes que ela costumava me mandar:

_Fique longe do meu filho, Remus, o passado ficou para trás._

_Cissy_

E eu não pude deixar de notar que o inverno já havia começado.

_- Deixa eu ver se entendi, você foi usado pela Narcisa, praticamente controlado, foi frouxo o suficiente para deixar ela te comandar na cama, depois ela te dispensou, e você simplesmente deixou?_

_Sirius me olhava horrorizado, mas eu havia lhe avisado que não gostaria de saber a razão de minha tristeza, que havia ocasionado minha negação em ir passar o natal na casa de James e Lily._

_- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Sirius? Queria que eu a forçasse a ficar comigo? Eu sabia que seria apenas um caso, ela é casada, se não se lembra._

_- Mas agora você gosta dela!_

_E embora eu tentasse negar, essa era a mais pura verdade._

Quando as férias de natal acabaram e eu dei graças a Deus pelo inverno estar no fim, as aulas com Harry me mantinham ocupado de, em meu tempo livre, pensar nos dois Malfoys que não me saíam da cabeça, mas me torturavam com lembranças de James, Sirius, Peter, a melhor época da minha vida.

Durante a primavera, o pior período de minha vida, onde a perda ainda me doía, eu passei a notar que a insanidade que me perseguiu anos atrás voltava agora na versão de Draco Malfoy. Depois de diversas tentativas de não olhar o garoto, agora já o via distorcidamente, eu via nele um reflexo de Narcisa.

Embora a aparência de Draco fosse idêntica a do pai, eu conseguia em cada aula absorver um pedaço de sua personalidade e comparar com a Narcisa que conheci, e sempre acabava sorrindo quando, em minhas observações, notava as mesmas fraquezas e a mesma determinação em não deixá-las aparentes.

Draco havia se tornado meu objeto de observação, minha quase obsessão particular, minha atenção era toda enviada a ele, mesmo que diversas vezes ele viesse mandar que eu parasse com aquilo. Mas eu não queria, pois foi por seguir as ordens de Narcisa que eu a perdi e não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes, eu manteria minha loucura até o final de minha análise, eu encontraria toda a Narcisa que conheci dentro daqueles olhos acinzentados.

Mas minha análise não foi muito longe quando descobri Peter no castelo e tão logo Sirius, assim como o grande favor que Snape conseguiu me fazer. Eu tinha pouco tempo para sair de Hogwarts antes de colocar Dumbledore em problemas.

Eu estava arrumando minhas coisas quando ele apareceu ali, todo pomposo e com o sorriso arrogante no rosto, a mesma expressão.

- Que bom que já está indo, vai ser ótimo me livrar de algo como você e ter de aguentar seu olhar me vigiando e me analisando o tempo todo.

E eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Ah! Então você percebeu.

- É lógico!

E eu me virei, encarando os olhos acinzentados pelo que eu desejava ser a última vez, e ali eu vi a razão pela qual Draco me chamava tanta atenção. Eu não pensei muito, e o beijei.

_Era inverno novamente e eu finalmente achava que superaria meu trauma dele, uma vez que Lily havia nos trago a boa notícia de que estava grávida havia quase um mês, e logo a criança nasceria no verão, minha época do ano favorita, muito embora minhas melhores lembranças pertencessem ao outono._

_Mas parecia que Narcisa sabia disso e não me deixaria livre, pois depois de um ano sem me ver, foi ao meu apartamento me procurar._

_- Eu estou grávida._

_E embora a frase tenha me chocado, em um primeiro momento, eu não pude deixar de responder a altura._

_- Do seu marido ou de algum outro amante que arranjou depois de mim?_

_Eu mal me aguentei ao ver aquela mulher rindo de mim dentro de minha própria casa._

_- Você foi o único amante, eu disse que voltaria para Lucius e assim o fiz, o filho é dele, mas vim lhe comunicar isso para ter certeza de que todas as suas esperanças em nós dois estão mortas._

_- Pois pode se retirar da minha casa, já deu seu recado._

_- Ainda não, quero que fique bem claro, Remus, quero que fique longe de mim e que fique longe do meu filho._

_E eu quase achei que ela fosse embora apenas com aquelas palavras, mas notei que estava enganado quando ela parou no batente da porta e sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso debochado que tanto me irritava._

_- Você nunca vai se esquecer de mim._

_E aquela era uma afirmação, fria e dura como a de um julgamento, e mesmo quando ela bateu a porta, eu ainda era capaz de vê-la. _

Draco parecia mortificado, como se na frente dele estivesse a pior coisa do mundo, e seu choque o fazia incapaz de montar palavras, lhe restando apenas a tentativa falha de um olhar mortal.

E mesmo com a expressão assustada de Draco, eu sorri, o mesmo sorriso debochado que tantas vezes vi Narcisa ostentando para mim.

- É a minha pequena vingança, diga a sua mãe que ela tinha toda a razão.

E agora eu me sentia bem comigo mesmo, porque eu havia me vingado.

Draco me chamava a atenção porque por um lado, havia meu amor doentio, que me fazia ver nele a imagem de Narcisa, por outro havia meu ódio, por ele me fazer lembrar da mulher que tanto desejo esquecer, por ele me lembrar do homem pelo qual ela me trocou e por, graças a sua maldita existência, ela ter me largado para sempre, pela segunda vez, em mais um inverno.

Tempos mais tarde, eu a encontraria, o sorriso vitorioso que ela me mostrou na primeira vez que me levou para cama estava ali novamente, mostrando que Draco havia lhe dado meu recado, e que ela já sabia que havia vencido, mas isso já não importava mais, porque mesmo vitoriosa eu havia me vingado dela, e aquele dia, meu último em Hogwarts, era verão.


End file.
